walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonatan (Video Game)
'Yonatan '''is an original character and an antagonist who first appeared in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a member of the Delta. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Yonatan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Suffer The Children" Yonatan is among the Delta soldiers as they raid the Boarding School to kidnap its children to bring to their community to be trained as soldiers. Upon their arrival, he is confused and unnerved by the walker heads on spikes in the courtyard, but is assured by Sullene that they are "just scarecrows". Shortly after, as Yonatan, Sullene, Abel, and Lilly begin to shoot at the children, Clementine shoots Yonatan in the knee with an arrow. As he screams in pain, he promptly removes the arrow and limps into the main building after Clementine with Abel and Sullene, only to be killed by a trap, either Willy's log trap or Aasim's brick trap, which was activated by Clementine. Death ;Killled By *Willy (Caused) *Aasim (Caused) *Clementine Clementine kills Yonatan either by hitting him in the torso with a wooden log trap or by dropping a duffle bag full of bricks on his head. Given that he didn't sustain brain damage if the log trap was used, it is unknown if he reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yonatan has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Sullene Yonatan and Sullene seemed to have been on good terms. She was visibly shocked and became very upset and enraged after his death, not much is know about the extent of their relationship however. Lilly Their relationship is not made particularly clear however Yonatan seems to respect her. He follows her orders to mark Clementine at first and, in non-cannon death scenes, is fully willing to kill Clementine despite her young age showing he has a lot of trust in Lilly. He also follows her orders to pursue the fleeing children into the main building despite a leg injury, it can be assumed Lilly is angry and saddened after figuring out he is dead. Lilly claims Yonatan was one of her most experienced soldiers, along with Abel. Clementine The two have an antagonistic relationship, both immediately hate each other due to being on opposing sides. Yonatan seems to hold little empathy for Clementine as he will kill her despite her not being a direct threat in non-cannon death scenes. Clementine seems to return these feelings as she shoots him in the leg with a arrow to incapacitate him. He then pursues her and the other children into the main school building Clementine releases Aasim's or Willy's trap on Yonatan killing him in a brutal fashion, she shows no signs of remorse for his death. Abel Abel and Yonatan presumably had a good relationship, as Abel considers him a valuable soldier. Dorian It can be assumed that Dorian and Yonatan had a relatively stable relationship, as they both raided the boarding school together. It is unknown how Dorian reacted to Yonatan's death if she found out. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" Trivia *Yonatan is the second of three characters played by Keith Silverstein, the first being Omar, and the third being Michael. **He is also the first character in Season 4 to have two different ways to die. *If Clementine shoots Lilly in the chest with an arrow and kills her, then Yonatan will non-canonically shoot her in the chest in return. *Yonatan is the first member of the Delta to die on-screen. **He is also the only Delta member who appears in only one episode. *If Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children", Yonatan will be the only member of the Delta not to appear in "Take Us Back". *In an early draft of the season, Yonatan and Sullene were going to be in a relationship.http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/183761483141/wow-this-episode-such-an-amazingly-written References Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Delta Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:NPC